


Science for Kids

by seungsols



Series: Reading Buddies [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung, a third grader, is paired up with Hansol, a first grader, as a reading buddy. That’s when Soonyoung finds out Hansol’s no ordinary kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science for Kids

Soonyoung was nudged by his deskmate, Wonwoo, as he kept dosing off. He quickly sat up in his seat in time to hear their teacher’s announcement of reading buddies.

He wasn’t particularly excited like Junhui who was smiling widely across from him, nor was he extremely bothered by it like Jihoon who sat diagonal from him. He was somewhere in the middle. Looking over at Wonwoo, he looked like he was in between too.

But he loved little ones. In fact, just the other day, a little girl went up to him and gave him a flower she picked up. Soonyoung radiated a bright smile with a sincere thank you as the little girl smiled back and ran to her mother.

Reading to one though? Soonyoung wasn’t necessarily the best person for the job. Instead of staying inside with books, he’d rather be outside with the world.

His class filed out of their room and down into the first grade classroom they were assigned.

Soonyoung kept nudging Wonwoo beside him, failing to contain his assignment. “There’s so many of them!” he whispered excitedly. Ah, but all this excitement made him need to excuse himself to the bathroom real quick.

Once back though, he went to his teacher who pointed out the little boy with wire-framed glasses who was sitting with a huge book under his arms. Hansol. Choi Hansol, as he introduced himself to the older one.

“Soonyoung!” he replied back with a smile. Hansol had this huge gaze as he stared up at the smiley boy. “Uh,” he coughed, “did you already pick a book?”

Hansol nodded, not speaking a word, as he revealed the book on his desk.

“Science for Kids?” Soonyoung read. 

“I like science,” Hansol spoke.

“Ah,” Soonyoung nodded. Oh gosh, this probably wasn’t going to work out, he thought.

Hansol patted the desk next to him as Soonyoung scurried on over to sit in Seungkwan’s seat. “I’ll read to you, hyung.” Soonyoung was quiet, somewhat astounded by Hansol, but nodded.

At the first page, Soonyoung oohed in awe. It was filled with science experiments. The page was very colourful and seemed exciting.

“Look at this one, hyung!” Hansol gasped as he pointed to the bottom of the page. “It’s called Wizard Brew!”

“Wahhh!” Soonyoung gasped in amazement. The picture displayed colours oozing out of a jar, something that fascinated the two. “What’s going on in the picture?”

“They put food colouring, vinegar, and some glitter,” Hansol explained as he read, “into a jar! Then they add baking soda and stir to make it foam up!” The little one was so enthralled.

“That’s so cool!” Soonyoung smiled as he patted Hansol’s back. “I wonder why it does that…”

“It’s an acid-base reaction!” Hansol smiled as he looked up at his hyung. “The baking soda is a bicar–bicar–”

“Bicarbonate?” 

“Yeah! That!” Hansol said pointing at his hyung. “And the vinegar is a a–ce–acetic acid!”

Soonyoung was truly in awe. This first grader knew so much about science. He probably knew more than everyone in his third grade class.

They two kept on flipping page after page as Hansol kept showing and explaining all the wonders that science had to hold. For example, Soonyoung had no idea oil and water do not mix, plants give us the oxygen we breathe, and that chemical reactions occur all the time.

The two were so into their book that they lost track of time. “Soonyoung,” his teacher spoke as she went to their table. “We have to go now.” The two pouted as Hansol frowned while closing the book.

“Did you enjoy reading with your hyung, Hansol?” The first grade teacher asked. With a small frown still on his face, Hansol nodded.

“Hyung’s very excited about science. Like me!”

“Ah, yes,” his teacher nodded. “Hansol  _loves_  learning.”

“I love learning about the world,” Hansol grinned as everyone around him laughed at his cuteness.

“Okay, but your hyung needs to return to class right now, sweetie.”

“Does he really?” Hansol whined as he looked up at his teacher. He put the book on his lap and sighed.

Soonyoung got up from the desk and walked to Hansol’s side of the table. “I’ll be back next week, okay, buddy?” He smiled as he knelt down to Hansol who was looking at the book at his desk sadly. “But you have to promise me that you’ll show me more experiments.”

Hansol looked up at his hyung with a genuine smile before nodding his head enthusiastically. Soonyoung put both hands up for a high-five, and Hansol high-fived him back with great enthusiasm. 

As he exited the classroom, Soonyoung thought to himself that maybe books weren’t that boring after all.


End file.
